What to do?
by Quoise
Summary: Bianca and Marissa wonder what to do with their feelings
1. Chapter 1

This is just for fun. Marissa and JR are together, but are not living together. Some things are taken from the minx storyline, but there are definitely several differences. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Bianca was dreading tonight! Pine Valley was having its annual gala and although she didn't want to go, she had to. Bianca was being honored for her work at the Miranda Center and she thought it would be rude if she weren't there to accept her own award.

Not only was Bianca going to the event alone, but also now it was raining, making it even more depressing.

With all of these things though, the main reason why she didn't want to go was because Marissa was going to be there with JR. Bianca was completely in love with her best friend, but she didn't know how to tell her. Instead of telling Marissa that she thinks about her every second of the day and that every time Marissa touches her it sends chills through her body, Bianca had decided against her better judgment to help JR get Marissa back.

Bianca had thought that Marissa was happy with JR and so she told him what to do. And every time Marissa told Bianca of something wonderful JR did, that something wonderful really came from Bianca. And it broke her heart a little each time. It also made Bianca pull away more and more from Marissa. She tried not to let her feelings show and Bianca felt that she had done a good job of hiding them.

"Why do I always fall in love with my best friend?" Bianca asked herself.

Bianca looked at the clock and realized she was running late and that the driver would be here any moment.

"Mommy, you look beautiful," Miranda said as Bianca came down the stairs.

"Yeah mommy," Gabby chimed in.

"Aw, thank you my two precious angels. How did I get such perfect girls?" Bianca asked as she hugged Miranda and Gabby.

"Do you guys have all of your stuff ready?" Luckily Opal was watching the girls for the night and Bianca was dropping them off on their way. Opal was also watching AJ and the girls, especially Miranda, were so excited.

"Yes, we're ready to go!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Okay, well let's go!"

* * *

><p>In another part of town Marissa was also dreading going to the gala. All she wanted to do tonight was get in comfy clothes, watch a marathon of Pretty Little Liars, and eat chocolate cake. But JR had already gotten the tickets and she felt like she needed to be there for her best friend.<p>

But in all honesty, Bianca was the main reason she didn't want to go. Things had been a little awkward between them recently and Marissa felt like Bianca was pulling away from her. Plus, lately all Marissa could think about was Bianca. Her beautiful brown eyes, her smile, and her warmth. Marissa used every opportunity she could to touch Bianca…the funny thing though was that it was so natural for her. With JR affection was something forced, but with Bianca she didn't even realize. Marissa had thought about saying something, but she was too scared of what it could mean. What if Bianca didn't feel the same way? What would it do to AJ and her family? Plus JR had been so great to her the past few months. With all of the dates and the music box he gave, it was like her finally got her.

"Marissa, are you almost ready?" JR yelled from downstairs. AJ was already at Opal's and JR was early picking Marissa up.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

"Wow! You look amazing", JR said as Marissa came down.

"Thank you! You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Shall we go?"

Marissa hesitated for a second…"Yes, let's go."

On the ride over Marissa was extremely quiet. Her mind kept going back to all of the wonderful times with Bianca and Marissa wondered what to do with her feelings.

"Are you ok?" JR asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just thinking about work."

"Don't worry about work tonight. Let's just have fun."

"Somehow, I don't think tonight is going to be," Marissa thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bianca arrived at the gala fashionably late, as she did not want to be the first one there. She thought the first thing she would do was get a drink and the second would be to find Kendall. Both of those things would help calm her nerves and anxiety. She was also hoping to avoid Marissa…the thought of seeing her with JR, having a great time, pained her heart.

Of course, as luck would have it, the first person she sees is Marissa. But how could she not see her? Marissa looks absolutely breathtaking. She is wearing a beautiful green gown that hugs her body in all the right places. Marissa is stunning and it takes Bianca's breath away for a moment. She then looks and sees JR, with his hands on Marissa's waist, and she knows that tonight is going to be even harder than she thought. It is becoming harder for Bianca to not show her emotions or say how she's feeling. She needs that drink now!

As Bianca walks down the stairs she's hoping Marissa won't turn around. But again Bianca is not so lucky. As soon as she takes her first step, Marissa turns and their eyes meet.

Marissa cannot believe how beautiful and perfect Bianca looks tonight in her gorgeous black gown. Marissa loves when Bianca wears black…it brings out something beautiful in her eyes. It's almost like she is walking in slow motion and Marissa can't help, but smile. Marissa greets Bianca at the end of the staircase giving her a hug and Marissa notices how nice it feels to be in Bianca's arms. Bianca too notices how comfortable she is with Marissa and she wishes they could stay in this moment a little longer.

"Hey Bianca, are you nervous about tonight?" Of course JR would have to ruin the moment.

The two women break away and JR puts his hands around Marissa again.

"A little…actually I'm going to grab a drink and find Kendall. Bye."

And quickly Bianca was gone…Marissa realized that she wished she wasn't.

"I'm so glad I found you!"

"Hey Ms. VIP. How's it going?" Kendall asked.

"I've been better," Bianca said with a nervous smile.

"Don't be nervous…everything will be fine. Just say thank you and why the award is important and that's all."

"It's not just that though…"

"Binks what else is wrong? Oh, this is about Marissa. Isn't it?"

Kendall was the only one who knew how Bianca felt.

"Yes…it's just getting harder and harder for me to put my feelings aside. Everyday I'm falling more and more in love with her," Bianca said tearing up.

"Well then tell her! What do you have to lose? You're already losing her as a friend because of your feelings and you're miserable without her…and maybe she loves you too."

Kendall had watched how her sister and Marissa interacted and she knew the two had undeniable chemistry.

"I don't think she does. She's with JR and they're happy."

"I just don't want fear to get in the way of your happiness," Kendall said as she gave Bianca a hug.

"I know and thank you!"

"Don't look now, but JR is headed this way," Kendall said to Bianca.

"Hello ladies…Kendall, do you mind if I speak with Bianca for a second?"

"No, not at all." Kendall squeezed Bianca's hand and she left the two to talk.

"Bianca, I need some more suggestions. Everything you have told me to do has been spot on and I need more."

"JR, I can't keep doing this! You were married to Marissa, you should already know what to do," Bianca exclaimed becoming angry.

"I know, I know. I just need a little more help and then I'll stop asking you."

Bianca couldn't continue living through JR…this had to stop.

"JR, I'm sorry, but my answer is no. I will not help you anymore!" Bianca stormed away from JR.

Marissa had been watching their interaction and didn't know what the hell was going on?

"What were you and Bianca talking about?" she asked JR.

"Oh, um just about her nervousness for her speech."

Marissa knew that wasn't the truth, but she knew the truth would not come from JR. It would come from Bianca.


End file.
